Flos Idolon
by Glandrid
Summary: After the events of FF7 Cloud gets a letter from Tifa while in Mideel. The letter concerns Aeris and a strange tale about her. After reading the letter Cloud quickly goes off to investigate what he has learned. PG for language and gore. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Mail and Travel

Flos Idolon  
  
Chapter I  
  
The hot sun was raining down in Mideel causing Cloud to have to wipe his brow and push back one of his long locks of spiky blond hair. He continued hammering the nail into the side of a house until it was down to the head. Cloud had been in Mideel for three months now since the meteor fell. He was helping rebuild the city which was destroyed by the life stream. He reached in his pocket for another nail, as he pounded it into the wood he thought about the last five months.  
  
It all started in Midgar and it all ended in Midgar. In just that short time he had made life long friends and enemies. He had felt love and heart break; life and death. All in just five months. Then he his thoughts moved on to Aeris; he hadn't know love before her. He never even realized he loved her until she was killed. Killed by Sephiroth; who he thus killed in the end. He longed for her voice, her touch. His eyes slowly closed as thoughts and images of her flooded his mind. He was about to doze of right there on the ladder when he heard a "Kweh!"  
  
He spun around and quickly realized he was on a ladder as he fell to the earth from his perch. When he got up there was a man on a Gold Chocobo in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find a Mr. Cloud Strife?" He asked, shifting his weight.  
"Why yes I do young man, follow me," Cloud answered. He beckoned the man to follow and he did. Cloud led the man in a circle and stopped.  
"Um... sir?" The young man looked at Cloud questioningly.  
"Hello," Cloud said, shaking the young mans hand, "I'm Cloud Strife."  
"Uh, okay... I have a letter for you here," The young man ruffled through his bag and then pulled out a small white envelope, "Here you are," The young man said handing it to him.  
"Thank you," Cloud said holding the letter in his hands. He looked at the writing on the front. It was very neat; it was from Tifa. He sat down with his back against a tree and read the letter.  
  
Dear Cloud,  
  
A week ago I got a letter from Cid. In the letter he told me that he was doing some trading in Bone Village when he heard some locals talking about a ghost in the woods. They said the ghost appears walking around in the forest dressed in a pink dress. I'm sure it's probably Aeris and I know you will go and find out. Before you do I want you to know that I do love you. Make sure you come back to me, you have to. Love,  
Tifa.  
  
Cloud wiped a single tear from his eye. Three months ago, just a week after the meteor fell Tifa told him she was unsure about her feelings and thought some time apart would be best for the both of them. Cloud didn't want to leave her but it was what she wanted and he figured she was most likely right about it. He was so happy when he read those last lines. But then Aeris crept back into his thoughts. Tifa was right; he would go and check it out. He couldn't go on knowing that Aeris could still be alive in some way or form.  
  
He folded the letter up after reading it again and ran off to his hut. He grabbed a bag and threw some food and cloths in it. He pocketed the letter and grabbed his Buster Sword. As soon as he informed some friends of his flight he was on his way. He ran across town to the docks. After asking the docks manager which boats were free he ran over to a small boat and quickly spotted the captain.  
  
He was a scruffy man with a prickly beard and a muscle shirt. Slightly overweight and with a mane of brown hair he turned around and stared Cloud in the eyes with his own beady green ones.  
"What do ye want?" He said in the stereotypical sailor speech.  
"Can I ride with you in your vessel to Fort Condor?" Cloud inquired.  
"Yes, but it will cost ye," The sailor replied.  
"Name your price," Cloud said looking at him.  
"10,000 gil," He said greedily.  
"Very well. I'll pay you half now and the other half when we arrive at Fort Condor."  
"Hm, okay ye have ye self a deal," The sailor held out a clammy palm which in turn Cloud shook. "We'll be leaving shortly, don't go too far."  
"Here's your money, I'll just wait over there," Cloud pointed at a small pier to wharfs away.  
"Alright then," The sailor croaked.  
  
The sun was at high noon and burning down even worse than before but Cloud took no heed as his thoughts dwelled far away, in a cold place. He wondered why Aeris was about in the Sleeping Forest. Did she still feel about him the way he did her? Cloud wasn't sure if she did but he was determined to find out. He sat down on the edge of the dock and let his legs drop over the lip of it. The sea breeze swept through bringing with it the smell of the sea. He remembered the day he rode the ship from Junon and how he told Aeris that one day she could ride on an Airship like the one in Junon. Maybe there was still a chance to fulfill that dream. Just maybe he could see her one last time.  
  
"Excuse me sir. The ship is ready to leave now," A voice behind him said. Cloud turned around. Just a few steps away was a young sailor.  
"Thank you young man," Cloud said pulling his feet back up and standing.  
"Okay, I'll see you onboard," The young sailor confirmed. He then turned and ran back to the ship. Cloud looked back to the sea once more then he followed the young sailor to the ship.  
"So, where will I be staying for the remainder of the trip?" Cloud asked the Captain.  
"You'll be sleeping either on deck or in the crews' quarters," The Captain replied while unhooking one of the knots holding the ship to the dock.  
"I see. So what is your name Captain?" Cloud questioned.  
"The name is Kirk. What be your name Spiky?" Kirk wondered aloud.  
"My name is Cloud Strife, not Spiky."  
"Whatever ye say," Kirk laughed unfastening the last hold. He then grabbed a large pole and pushed the boat away from the dock with such force it left a depression in the wood. Cloud stumbled as the he shoved the ship off, but caught hold of a rope hanging from mast.  
"Ye can put your stuff below deck now if ye want. Its gonna be a long trip, two days me thinks. One if the tides are good," Kirk said throwing the stick back to the deck.  
  
Cloud nodded and grabbed his bag from the deck. He then walked down a stair well to the deck below. The ex-soldier found himself in a musty and small corridor. On his left was a door with a label on it that said, "Crew's Quarters". He pushed the door open and walked in. Inside was a small room with one circular window. On the far wall were three hammocks, one of which had the sailor he had met earlier. In the center of the room was a table and cards were laid out on it. Cloud looked at the hammocks. One had Kirks cloths in it, the other was empty. Cloud threw his bag in the hammock and then walked back out. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he walked deeper down the hall. He walked further down the hall and spotted a door that had the words, "Engine Room," crudely carved into the door. Cloud opened the door and peeked in. The moment he did he was struck in the face with a wave of hot air. He coughed and choked then shut the door.  
  
Clouds curiosity was just about to leave him when he saw a door at the end of the hall. On this door was a piece of paper stuck to the door. It was flimsy and decaying but it still had words on it. He walked up and looked at it. All it said was, "Cargo Holds".  
  
Cloud grinned and gripped the door handle. He was about to turn it when a heavy hand came down on his shoulder.  
  
"Theirs nothing in there for ye to see," Came Kirks voice from behind, "Plus I have something I want you to see on deck."  
"What is it?" Cloud inquired.  
"Go get your weapon. You might need it," And with that Kirk walked back to the deck.  
  
Cloud ran to the crew quarters and grabbed his Buster Sword. "I wonder what this is about?" He pondered as he ran up the stairs. As he got on deck he found out quick enough. Just twenty yards from the ship was a giant fin protruding from the water.  
"What the hell is that," Cloud wondered out loud.  
"Just my thoughts exactly. I was hoping you could tell me!" Kirk yelled from a crossed the boat.  
"I have no idea but here it comes," Cloud cried rolling out of the way as the monster flew on deck.  
  
The monster had two scaly arms which it used to move itself around and a rough shell like body. It turned and faced Kirk who quickly grabbed a harpoon off the deck and parried its attacks. As it turned Cloud spotted a space in it shell. A weak spot Cloud wondered as he slowly moved toward the monster. Kirk screamed as he hurled the harpoon at the beasts head. It glided through the sea air before landing in the monsters eye socket. It screeched in agony as thick blood leaked from its open wound to the deck of the boat.  
  
Cloud then saw his chance. He broke into a run and then jumped onto the monsters back. While it was busy trying to pull the harpoon out of its eye Cloud ran up its back to the opening in the shell. He then raised his sword and stabbed it into the hole. There was a sharp shriek and then the monster fell down on the deck of the boat. Blood began spewing out of the hole after Cloud pulled his sword from the mortal wound he dealt.  
"Holy shit!" Kirk exclaimed as he walked over and ripped his harpoon out of the sea creatures head. "I've never seen anything like that before!"  
"It's not a big deal, I've killed worse than this," Cloud laughed. Kirk gave Cloud a look like, "Your crazy..." and then started pushing the monster over the edge of the boat.  
"Um, a little help?" Kirk asked in a stale tone.  
"Sure," Cloud replied walking over and placing his hands on the dead sea creature.  
  
After a minute of pushing the carcass finally fell over the side of the ship with a big flop. It floated for a moment on the waves before it sunk under leaving only a cloud of blood in the water. Just then the young sailor came up the stairs in some shorts and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Cloud looked at Kirk who in turn looked at Cloud.  
  
"We'll be there by sunrise tomorrow," Kirk said in a monotonic voice.  
"Okay, I'm going to bed," Cloud copied, nodding. He then walked off and went down stairs.  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ Authors note: That took some thinking. Hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Old Friend

Flos Idolon  
  
Chapter II  
  
The ship cut through the water like glass as it sailed toward the shores. The moon glistened on the water as they approached the docks of Fort Condor.  
  
"What do ye know Cloud, we got here early," Kirk laughed while he tied the boat to the pier.  
"Here I was thinking that if we fought a monster we would be late," Cloud said sarcastically.  
"I'll send one of my men to get your bags," Kirk said walking over to the stair well. He cried down, "Allen, get Cloud's bags for him."  
  
"Aye, aye Captain," Came a cry below deck.  
  
Kirk walked back towards Cloud. "So where are ye heading anyways?"  
"Bone Village," Cloud replied.  
  
"No other stops along the way?" Kirk wondered.  
  
"Well of course. I'll head to Junon then to Midgar then to Costa del Sol then Bone Village."  
"What's so important enough to make ye go half way a crossed the earth?"  
"That's none of your business now is it?" Cloud said giving him a cold stare.  
"I suppose not... oh here comes Allen," Kirk informed Cloud trying to get away from the previous subject.  
"Here's your bag Mr. Strife," The young sailor said handing him it.  
"Thank you Allen," Cloud commented taking hold the bag straps.  
"Now there's the business about the other 5,000 gil," Kirk reminded Cloud.  
"Ah, yes. Here you are," Cloud said handing over a pouch of coins.  
"Well, thanks for ye business sir. May ye have fair travels," Kirk said showing his gratitude by helping Cloud off the boat and onto the dock.  
"It was fun journeying with you. If I ever need a ride around this area I will seek you out," Cloud waved as he walked down the docks away from the ship.  
  
The Fort Condor wharf was not as expansive as Mideel's docks thus making it much easier for Cloud to navigate through. He soon found himself at the exit and in the distance he could see the peak of the condor's nest. He remembered the first time he travelled there with Barret, Tifa, RedXIII and Aeris. He started walking into the grasslands before he started thinking about Tifa or Aeris, but as quickly as he didn't want to think about them he did.  
  
Cloud thoughts leaned morally towards Tifa as she was still in his life but his thoughts often drifted to Aeris as well.  
"Damn you Sephiroth," Cloud whispered. He remembered the last time he saw Aeris before she died. She looked so peaceful and happy. Maybe it was his imagination but she looked the same way when her laid her to rest in the lake. His thoughts were going back to Tifa when he suddenly heard a crunching of leaves. His hand went to his swords hilt but a voice behind him stopped his movements.  
  
"Freeze, drop you materia and I won't hurt you," A familiar voice said from behind him.  
"Hurt me? Yuffie please," Cloud laughed.  
"Hey... How did you... Who are you?" Yuffie demanded.  
"Why a dear old friend of course," Cloud said turning around.  
"CLOUD!" Yuffie cried out as she ran and hugged him.  
"Erm, yeah it's me. You can let go now," Cloud said pushing her off of himself.  
"Sorry, it's just so good to see you," Yuffie said smiling.  
"Well you seem to have grown up a lot in just three months," Cloud noticed looking her over.  
"So, are you still in love with Tifa?" Yuffie questioned.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna stop in Midgar to see her, then I'm going to Bone Village," Cloud told her.  
"Oh I see..." She whispered sadly. "Why are you going to Bone Village?"  
"Well someone said a ghost in a pink dress was wandering the woods there, it could be Aeris so I'm going to go find out," He said happily.  
"Maybe I could join you?" Yuffie inquired.  
"I suppose so if you like. What are you doing out here again?" Cloud asked, turning the tables so he could question her.  
"Well I went back to Wutai but it was just to boring there. No one even had any good materia up there, so I left," Yuffie said kicking at some dirt on the ground.  
"Well I guess you can tag along with me if you like. Not the whole way though. When I get to the Sleeping Forest I'll want to be alone," Cloud said in a distant voice.  
"Yeah okay," She said joyfully.  
"Well I'm on my way to Junon," Cloud said turning around and walking back down the path. While he was day dreaming he must have walked a long way because he was now in a small patch of trees and the sun was rising. He turned and looked at Yuffie who he almost thought was looking at his butt when he did.  
"Um Yuffie, do you know where exactly Junon is?" He asked her.  
"Yep, it's right up there," She pointed left.  
"Oh, well why didn't you say I was going the wrong way?" Cloud wondered aloud.  
"I was... preoccupied," She said not looking at Cloud.  
"I see," Cloud quickly coughed out awkwardly, "Well let's get on our way."  
"Okay," She smiled, running up ahead and leading the way. Cloud followed behind surveying the area. There was a long stretch of plains and grassland then in the distance a cliff. Although Cloud couldn't see it he knew that Junon was just below it. He remembered ShinRa and Rufus, and what they did to the planet. He wondered how Barret and RedXIII back in Cosmo Canyon were doing. Everyone had went there separate ways after the Meteor incident. Tifa went to Midgar to make a new bar and to help rebuild; Barret and his daughter along with RedXIII went to Cosmo Canyon; Cait Sith went to Midgar to help the people of the Slum's; Cid went back to Rocket Town with plans of making a new rocket and Vincent went back to Nibelheim to sleep once more. Cloud wondered if there paths would ever cross again. He was about to start thinking about maybe side tracking and visiting some friends when suddenly Yuffie ran back to him pale as paper.  
"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.  
"Up ahead... He came out of the trees... I thought you killed him," The girl Ninja said in an extremely nervous voice. Cloud looked at her questioningly but couldn't tell what disturbed her, so he pulled his sword from his back and proceeded to investigate. He passed some large rocks protruding from the earth and then he saw what had frightened Yuffie so.  
  
There standing a ways ahead was a man in a long black cloak. Cloud stifled a gasp. Sephiroth was dead; he couldn't be here. The man in the cloak heard the gasp and turned around. He had short gray hair but other than that his features differed from Sephiroth. This man had blue eyes and a short pointed nose. In his hand was a scythe. He wasn't heavily muscled but he did know how to use his scythe, as his stance displayed. He slowly began walking towards Cloud then unexpectedly sprung threw the air and landed behind the Ex-Soldier. He took a swipe at Cloud but he was fast enough to block his death blow. He took another swipe at Cloud then jumped back a few feet. At this point Cloud charged at him, startling him. But the surprise was shortly induced. He quickly blocked Cloud's Cross Slash and swiped at Cloud. The blond man dropped down to the ground and kicked the cloaked man in the stomach. He flew a few feet before landing on the ground and at which point he rolled to his side and muttered some words making the green materia in his scythe glow.  
"Oh shit," Cloud said as a fire ball flew at him. He instantly cast ice. The two spells connected and exploded. Cloud flew through the air and landed on the hard ground while the man in the black cloak was only pushed back. He took advantage of this and ran over to Cloud. He raised his Scythe with the intention of killing the Ex-Soldier but just before he could go through with it a shuriken shot threw the air and into his hand. He cried out as he dropped his Scythe and pulled the ninja star from his hand.  
  
Cloud quickly rolled over, grabbed his sword and sliced upward from where he was laying into the mans side. He toppled onto his side and heaved for breaths of air. Cloud slowly got up and looked around. Yuffie was walking over to the scythe on the ground. She popped the materia out of its slots and put them in her pocket.  
  
While she did that Cloud went over to the man dying on the ground. He grabbed his cloak.  
"Who are you?" Cloud demanded.  
"Uuugrh... reunion... again... must see her," He rasped, coughing up blood.  
"Is this about Jenova?!" Cloud insisted.  
"Mother... I will see... you again," He choked and then his head fell to his shoulder.  
"Damn it," Cloud cursed as he released his grip on the dead clone. The clone slumped onto the ground, blood leaking from his side to the earth.  
  
Yuffie walked over to Cloud, "Is that Sephiroth?" She inquired.  
"No, he's just a clone. But he poses just as much a threat," Cloud said, deep in thought.  
"What does this mean?" Yuffie wondered aloud.  
"Well for one thing I think Jenova isn't dead," Cloud looked at her.  
"What makes you think that?" Yuffie questioned, "We bashed her good."  
"Not good enough I suppose."  
"What do we do?" The ninja pondered.  
"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to find out some other day. Right now I want to get to Junon."  
"Okay. We better get going. The suns gonna come up soon," She informed Cloud.  
"Yeah okay, let's go."  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ Authors note: Sorry for the big delay in writing. I had a lot of things to attend to. Hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
